


Night's Company

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramance, Behind the Scenes, F/M, Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows to expect his company tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night's Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isloremipsumafterall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isloremipsumafterall/gifts).



She knows to expect his company this night. She doesn't have the heart to tell him to stay away right now. Not after a day like this one.

Especially after Milady had taken her captive with the thought of that with having her out of the way that the Musketeers – at least the ones she is closest too, would prove easy for her cohorts to eliminate. In that at least Milady had thankfully been proven wrong about and they had defeated her.

Over d'Artagnan's left shoulder, she had seen his intense gaze on them and the promise within it, the promise that he would come to see her when the dust of the day had settled.

She is thankful that her friends had ruined Milady’s plotting in the end and had rescued her as well.

A quiet knocking at the door distracts her mind from following the thoughts that had intended to lead her to a dark place. She gets up from her chair and goes to open the door, knowing in her heart about who her nighttime visitor is.

They share a quiet look before she invites him in, he takes her hand smiling softly as he lifts it towards his mouth and he presses a light kiss to her fingers as he enters her home.

Together they go to the sitting room as the house servants quietly do their duties around them. At his request, one of them brings them wrappings, a cleaning rag, and a bowl of warm water before moving quietly to the door to wait for further instructions.

She tries and fails to completely stifle a flinch as he begins to clean away the dust from her hands. From one of the scratches that she had received from her time in Milady's hands. He kneels down beside her chair and looks into her eyes.

“I wouldn't dream of ever hurting you further, Constance. Please tell me if I am.”

She believes him.


End file.
